Submission of the Body
by Vampiremaker8
Summary: Naruto didn't think that his life couldn't get any worse or stranger but, life had a way with how it throws shit at people. Well, not shit but people. Actually not people, but HIM. God he hated his life right now but at the same time, he kind of liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto didn't think that his life couldn't get any worse or stranger but, life had a way with how it throws shit at people. Well, not shit but _people_. Actually not people, but _HIM. _God he hated his life right now but at the same time, he kind of liked it.

**Warning: This story has very strong materiel. If you can't handle the Yaoi, Then don't read the Yaoi  
**

**Chapter One**

Light footsteps could be heard as young man tried to get to the bus stop before the bus left him behind. Now anyone would think why would this young and extremely handsome male was running for the bus? It was quite simple actually he had to make yet another job interview since he has lost yet another job. The reason why he lost his last job was completely not his fault. No it wasn't. He hadn't told that customer to grab his ass, and he sure as hell did tell the guy to stop. But as things went on like they usually do, the guy continued. What was the blonde supposed to do? Bend over and ask the guy "Would you like another feel?" _Hell NO._ So yeah he got fired for attacking the customer. He contemplated all this as he caught the bus just in time and paid fare in exact change. He not so gracefully sat down and took deep steady breathes. He didn't want to look too poor and wild while doing this interview. He promptly sighed  
"Why even try and get this job. I'm just going to get fired again." Naruto spoke only to himself.  
Ever since his parents died ten years ago, everything went south for him. He had to drop out of school to get a job and pay the mortgage for house his beloved parents left behind. But as he grew older he realized that life would only get harder for him. He came to the conclusion that people only wanted him for one thing. _His face and body._ He realized after his first boyfriend. Sai. Honestly he had no idea why he even agreed to out with the boy.  
Sai knew at the time that Naruto was going through a tough time and used that it to his advantage. It wasn't until he caught Sai with Ino, the school slut, that he realized that Sai hadn't truly cared for him. And to add salt to the wound, when Naruto broke it off, he had finally learned the truth why Sai dated him in first place.  
_"I just felt sorry you. I didn't really like you. I just wanted your body. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even glance your way but since I was dared to I thought why not. The only thing you got going for you is your body."_  
And that was also the day Naruto found out that he has very strong violent streak, and that he has shitty taste in men. Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost missed his stop. He quickly pushed the button indicting to the driver that the next stop was. He walked out of the bus and couldn't help but swallow a lump in his throat. _Uchiha Industries._ Naruto knew he was way out of his comfort zone with this one but, he desperately needed the money and the benefits that came with this job. All he had to do was just ace this interview and _NOT_ fight with anyone.  
Naruto took a deep breath and strode up to the receptionist and gave out his best smile.  
"Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am here for the job interview."  
The woman at the desk looked up at him and didn't say a word. She eyed him from head to toe and sighed. "Excuse me sir but what can I help you with today?"  
Naruto suppressed the urge to smack the woman. Had he not just walked up to her? Smile and politely told her want he had wanted? He took another steadying breathe and forced a smile.  
"The job interview?"  
again she sighed and took up the phone and placed a single call.  
"Mr. Uchiha, a Naruto Uzumaki claims to be here for an interview… y-yes sir he is still here." All of a sudden, a dramatic change came over the girl. She seemed scared and silently flushed at the face. "O-Of Course sir. I'll send him up right away. Y-Yes." She looked up at me and the bored arrogant look was gone instead she looked like she was admiring something. Naruto knew for a fact that she was not looking at him. Girls never look at him that why. So whomever she was admiring was standing directly behind him. Then almost like a whisper a deep and, dare he say, _sexy _voice radiated from his ear.  
"Are you finished here Dobe?"  
Naruto turned around only to stare into the blackest eyes he has ever seen. They were so dark and mysterious. Naruto felt as if he stared any longer he would drown in them. Then it clicked, had he just called him _Dobe?  
_"What the hell did you just call me…_Teme!?_"  
A look of surprised flashed in those eyes before a smirk slowly formed on his lips.  
"I do believe I called you a Dobe. Are you too daft to understand what that means?"  
"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly aware what that means _Teme._" Naruto said putting much emphasis on the insult Teme. But to his surprise the raven's mirk only grew. Then his face became somber as he appeared to think things through. Then very straight forwardly he said.  
"Your Hired"  
"What?" Naruto had to rub his ears and blinked confusedly before staring into those captivating eyes once more. "What do you mean hired?"  
"You truly are daft aren't you? You have fully aced your interview. Welcome to Uchiha Industries." He spoke in a smooth baritone voice"  
"Who exactly a-are you?" He couldn't but stutter.  
The raven chuckled and looked him dead in the eye and said with no conviction. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Your new boss"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Naruto was completely shocked. Sasuke_ Uchiha_. Oh god, he had just insulted his boss even before the interview had even started. But then a thought crossed his mind. How was he hired?.  
"Are you coming Naruto-_kun_?" Sasuke said smoothly.  
Naruto could practically hear the mocking undertone in the honorific. He was still in a slight daze but he walked over to the elevator where the Uchiha was waiting. The s soft ding the door closed and immediate silence ensued. Neither men spoke but the blonde wanted to ask why he was hired. Last time he checked, when you insult someone they didn't like it which in turn makes them hate you. And since this guy basically owns this company, he should be pissed enough not to hire him.  
"So why?" He mumbled to himself not realizing that he had spoken out loud, his eyes drawn over to the man next to him.  
"Well Naruto-san, I find your way of handling things quite interesting."  
Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke turned his slightly and looked at the blonde. He couldn't understand what happened, had the other read his mind.  
"Mind reading is impossible Dobe. What adult believes that such things as even exist in this day and age?" Sasuke chuckled in amusement at the blonde. He found everything prefect in the blonde and his profile did not lie to him when it said that Naruto had a temper and strong attitude issue. Sasuke couldn't wait to show the blonde what he truly had in store for him, but for now such thoughts had to wait.  
"You don't if it exists if you haven't seen it happen or experienced it ya' know…" Naruto huffed and looked away from the man next to him. He heard to man chuckle next him but refused to look back at him. Naruto didn't like the vibes he was getting from Sasuke. It made his body feel strange and tingly. Honestly, who would want their body to feel any kind of sensation from smug, arrogant, bastard like Sasuke Uchiha? The blonde was already slightly regretting getting up for interview, if he knew the day would turn out like this, he probably would have stayed in bed. But as Naruto thought deeply he would have _not_ regretted getting up and scoring a job. He knew deep down inside that he needed the money. Bills had to be paid and the bank was threating to take away his parent's house. So he decided to suck it up and deal with the hand that he was dealt.  
"T-Thank you…" He said turning to face Sasuke again. This time feeling a boost of confidence and determination.  
"For what reason Naruto-san?" Naruto also noted that his new boss referred to him as Naruto-san. He chooses to ignore the kun from the time. He looked Sasuke in the eye and gave him true and very grateful smile.  
"For hiring me and allowing me to work here." There was a slight gap of silence before a 'Your Welcome' was uttered. The rest of the elevator was quiet as they rode up to the designated floor. The doors dinged open and Naruto was told to follow, which he promptly did. He had to admit that the office space was big, but then again about twenty or so different people could be seen moving about , talking on phones about appointments and, making copies of documents. Naruto was not paying attention to where he was going and found himself connecting with a large and firm object.  
"S-sorry." He flushed slightly that he had walked straight into the Uchiha.  
"If you are going to work here, you have to be very aware of your surroundings Mr. Uzumaki"  
Naruto noted how he called him Mr. Uzumaki now. He didn't know what was up with that but he didn't really care. He was thinking about the body he had just walked into. Naruto silently wished he could have touched it with his hands instead of his face. Another blush bloomed across his face as he shook the thought away.  
No way was he thinking about his _brand new __**BOSS**_ like that. Crap like that could get him beat up or worse, fired. Naruto giggled at that. He found getting fired worse than getting beat up. Honestly with the amount of fights he had gotten into in middle and high school, he could kick anyone's ass with his eyes closed.  
"What do you find so funny Mr. Uzumaki?" He heard Sasuke say. He looked and saw that they were in a separate office and they were not alone. In there with them in was girl with bubblegum pink hair. She had pretty emerald eyes and a cute face. It totally would have a girl he would date if he liked girls but he didn't so he looked away from her and stared at Sasuke instead.  
"Mr. Uzumaki, this is my secretary Ms. Sakura Haruno." she stretched her hand out and Naruto took it and winced. Damn this girl had a strong grip. He took his hand away and resisted the urge to massage it.  
"It's a pleasure to have you on the team Uzumaki-kun" she smiled, but it didn't look real. At least not to Naruto. But as soon as she said her welcome her attention was set back onto Sasuke.  
"As I was saying before Mr. Uchiha, I wanted to ask you for that position as your personal assistant. I believe that-" her sentence was cut off when Sasuke raised a hand.  
"Ms. Haruno, you must not be aware that Mr. Uzumaki is here to fill that positon. Now this is the last I would like to hear of this matter." He said calmly.  
"But Mr. Uchiha, I-"she was cut off again, but this time his tone sounded annoyed.  
"I said this is the _last _I would like to hear of this matter. _Understood?_" She quickly nodded her head and walked out of the office, but not before glaring at Naruto. _Bitch_, he thought nastily at her sudden change in demeanor.  
"Now, as you just heard you are my personal assistant, meaning that you will be following me everywhere I go and keeping me on track with anything that may need my attention while we are not in the office. Now this job means that even if you're off the clock, you're on the clock. Do you understand?" He said sitting down around the desk. He motioned for Naruto to close the door and sit down in the chair in front of the desk.  
"Mr. Uchiha, by that last statement you mean that even if I'm at home, I'm still at your beck and call?" Naruto asked sitting down and looking around the space.  
"Yes, working with me is a 24/7 job and you and I need to be in contact with each other at all times."  
With that said he reached into his desk and pulled an iPad and a Galaxy Note 5 with a Bluetooth earpiece. "These are the tools that you must have on person, at all times." He held them out to Naruto. All except the earpiece, this he held in the palm of his hand. He stood up and went waltzed over to Naruto. "This must stay in your ear when you are on the clock. In case, I or a client needs to call you" He reached and placed the piece into Naruto's ear.  
Naruto hoped he was over thinking things but he swore he felt Sasuke's touch linger on his ear for a bit then went away. For the umpteenth time he blushed.  
"_Naruto…_ Are you blushing?"  
Naruto felt like his face and his body was on fire. God, he wished his ear were deceiving him. But he swore Sasuke had just said his name in the sexiest way possible. He started to fidget in his chair.  
"W-Why did you say my n-name like that?" He stuttered.  
"Like what, _Naruto-kun_?"  
"Like that. You said all sexy l-like"  
The raven smirked. _This is going be very interesting_. "So you think my voice is sexy?" he said his hand touching the side of Naruto's face as he traced his thumb across the whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto whimpered and blushed more.  
"I never s-said that" he said in small voice.  
Sasuke couldn't help the excitement building up inside of him. He knew Naruto was prefect. The male was feisty and spoke his mind. He diffidently wasn't afraid to throw a punch if necessary. And he responds so well to a simple touch. Naruto is the prefect submissive.  
"But you just did." He pulled Naruto up and out of his chair then pulled the blonde flush against his body. Naruto gasped and couldn't help but push back against him. It had been so long since another person touched him. He couldn't help but react to them.  
Sasuke began to run his hands along the sides of Naruto's body. His fingers tracing small circles in his back and rub his hips. Naruto sighed and leaned into the touches more. Then as abruptly as the touches started, they stopped. Sasuke stepped back and looked as Naruto was breathing huskily and his face was tomato red.  
"W-Why?"  
His question was ignored as Sasuke went and sat down. He looked up at Naruto and smiled.  
"You may start tomorrow, and welcome to the team."  
Naruto knew that was all he was going to get for now and slowly put the iPad and phone into his satchel. After he was done, he bowed and left the building. He rushed out and didn't even bother to listen to the receptionist who was calling him. He ran to the bus stop and felt his face, and not to mention his body as on fire.  
"D-Damn that _BASTARD!"  
_

* * *

_**Thank you for everyone that has followed this story and to those review. I really appreciate it!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized after a reader had told me that the format was hard to read. I have put in a new format. And as always thank you for reading.**

* * *

Naruto woke up to a very obnoxious beeping noise. _What the hell is that?_ He thought to himself mostly before stumbling out of bed and searching for that infernal noise maker. After a few stumbles and a stubbed toe he found the noise was coming from his satchel. He opened it an dug through it finding the phone that Sasuke had said was work use. The caller ID said "Owner" that was a strange name to put as an ID but he answered the device anyway.

"Hello"  
"So you finally decided to pick up Mr. Uzumaki."

A voice Naruto didn't want to hear at the moment spoke. He knew deep down that it was Sasuke calling him. But he secretly hoped that it was somebody else that woke him up at… He paused his internal rant and looked at the clock.

"Its 5:00 am" a pause before a more shocked voice shouted. "IT'S 5:00 AM!" who in their right mind would want to wake up this early, then realized that his bastard boss said something.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he said in the politest tone he had.  
"I said, I'm well aware of the time Dobe." a relaxed and very wide awake voice replied.

Naruto growled into the phone. Only a real ass would have the energy to insult someone this early in the morning. He thought of hanging up the phone and crawling back into his sheets but he might get fired. He didn't want that. _Just suck it up Naruto. You're getting paid a lot of money for this._ He took a deep calming breathe and spoke.

"Was there something that you needed Mr. Uchiha?"  
"Yes. Please hurry and get dressed. I don't like to wait in driveways."

The words didn't exactly click inside mind yet. His eyes widen as he ran over to his bedroom window and stared out. There sitting in his driveway was an expensive looking Lincoln. And outside the vehicle was one Sasuke Uchiha leaning up against it, looking very sexy he might add. Naruto shook that last part from his mind and ran downstairs. He was out of breathe as he flew his front door open.

"P-Please come inside…"

He panted heavily, holding the door so that Sasuke could walk in. The raven took his time walking in. He loved the way the blonde's face was slightly red and little beads of sweat on his forehead. But the part he loved the most was the way his beautiful pink lips were parted as they drew in the early morning air. He couldn't contain himself from throwing said tempting creature against the wall and having his way with him. But things like these had to be taken slowly. _I would love to take him slowly. Hearing his pants and moans, his pleas from me to stop and give him more._ Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine and shuddered in anticipation.

"Are you cold?"

Those words snapped him from his thoughts.  
"No. Please pardon the intrusion."

Naruto closed the door watched as Sasuke looked around the room before onyx eyes landed on him. He had no idea why but with Sasuke's gaze on him, he could feel his body heating up.

"Do you always sleep in shirts?"

The question threw him off but he answered truthfully. "Yea. Sometimes when I don't feel like putting on pjs"  
"_Just_ over-sized shirts?"  
"YES"

Then it occurred to what he was getting at. Currently Naruto was standing in the room with nothing but the shirt Sasuke described. _Nothing_ but the shirt he described. He pulled it down at the front and blushed.

"I just woke up…"  
"I realize. But I cant say that I don't like the view."

Sasuke says walking behind Naruto and lifting the hem of the shirt just a little to get a peek of the perfect globes his eyes have been drawn to since the first time they met. Naruto hastily grabbed the hem and pulled it down blushing furiously. He quickly turned around and ran up the stairs, going into the bedroom and changing out of his clothes.

Sasuke contained his laughter. Uchiha's did not laugh at sexy idiotic blondes. He then remembered the exact reason why he came here in the first place. He wanted to get this done before the dobe started to work at the company. Sasuke knew that the people Naruto would have to handle would eat him up in a second. They have no sense of remorse when hurting others to get what they want. He had to make his territory now before it was too late.

He then began his ascent up the stairs and followed the light that led into the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so he just pushed it open. There in the middle of the room stood Naruto, bent over, trying to find something to put on. He was currently shirtless and Sasuke was thanking whatever Gods were out there for this beautiful scene in front of him. He cleared his throat and watched as Naruto whirled around and stared at him wide eyed.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he thought about his boss in his room right now. And to top it all off, they were completely alone. Naruto tried his best not to think about the dirty things that could be doing right now and had to remind himself that this was his **boss** that he was lusting after. He shook all the erotic thoughts from his mind and decided to stop staring.

"W-Why are you in my room?" _Was that the best thing that you could come up with!?_ He scolded himself.

"Well you were taking quite a longtime and I have something very important to discuss with you."  
"Couldn't it have waited until I came back downstairs?."  
"No."

The blonde took a step back as the raven took a few steps forward. This continued until Naruto fell back on the bed and quickly righted himself so that he was sitting up.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke only looked down at him then reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. He open it and handed it to Naruto. Naruto reached out and slowly took the paper reading it in his mind.

"A Dominant and Submissive Contract? Sasuke… what is this?"  
"Yes. It is exactly what it says. I want you to be my submissive."

Naruto was shocked beyond words. He had no idea what to say at the moment and couldn't think to do anything else but read the rest of the contract.

_The Dominant and Submissive Contarct_

_This contract is a binding agreement between the Dom and the Sub. And none of the rules agreed between the two consenting parties are to be broken at any time. If one of the set rules and/or limitations are broken, this contract become null and void._

_The Submissive in the relationship is not allowed any other sexual contact with another Dominant. If the Submissive refuses to follow this rule, it is up to the dominant to punish the Submissive. The Submissive must do everything that the Dominant request, unless it is an act that is uncomfortable for the Sub, in which case will not be done. This rule only applies if the Sub had made it clear that they are not comfortable with this act before the contract is in use. The Submissive must keep the identity of the Dominant secret unless instructed to do other wise by the Dom._

_The Dominant in the relationship is responsible for the health and wellbeing of the Submissive. The Dom may have more than one Sub if he/she chooses to. The Dom must not force the Sub into situations that the Sub may find uncomfortable. If the Sub had previously made it know that they are not comfortable with the act, the Dom must not do the act. Dom' s must be sure that their Sub's are in prefect health. The Dom has complete control on how the Submissive lives their life. And well sustain complete control until the contract is terminated._

Naruto read and re-read the paper over and over. He looked up at Sasuke and realized that he has been watching him the entire time as he read the contract. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. Of course right now he should be appalled by the mere fact that Sasuke wanted this, but then again another part of him very much wanted to do it. He felt that Sasuke would treat him gently and not hurt him. Plus if he were to agree he could set boundaries and Sasuke would honor them. But the more Naruto thought about it he realized that this sounded like a legal version of sex friend.

"So you want me to be your sex toy?" He found himself saying, completely surprised that he voice was completely calm. But Sasuke seemed quite angered by the fact he even suggested that.

"No. If I wanted that kind of relationship, I would have grabbed a hooker off the street. This is a more complex relationship. A _monogamous_ relationship. I wouldn't even want to ask anyone but you Naruto."

He seemed shocked at what Sasuke was saying but couldn't help believe every word he was saying. It was true. If Sasuke just wanted sex then he could have asked anyone to do it and Naruto knew that anyone would jump at the opportunity to do it. But then again Naruto has been hurt in every relationship he entered. What would make this one any different.

"Why me. Why would you choose me for something like this, I mean you barely even know me and…."

Naruto was cut off as he felt soft lips on top off his. It didn't take him long to kiss back the man in front of him. He raised his hand and ran fingers through thick black hair and gasped when he felt himself being pushed onto his back. He even whimpered slightly when Sasuke pulled back from the kiss.

"This is why I want you to be my Sub. You react so well to my simplest touches. You never back down from a challenge; you can stand up for yourself. Plus you make my body react as well" to emphasis his point his ground his harden length into Naruto causing the man beneath to shudder and gasp. "I originally wanted to take it slow with you, but you were too tempting… especially in that shirt." At that he resumed kissing the golden-hair man until they needed air to breathe. They were both panting for breathe when they stopped.

Even though Naruto's mind was kind of glazed over, he could still think straight. It's been awhile since anyone has held this gently before, the kiss was hot and passionate. He bit his lip as he thought about his options.

"W-Would you treat me gently?" Sasuke was thrown off guard for second before smirking.  
"As gently as I can"

Naruto smiled a bit before taking the contract and pen he found somewhere and signing it. He handed it back to Sasuke who was still lying in between legs and handed it over to him. Sasuke took the contract and slipped it into the inside front pocket of the jacket .

"Do I get a copy of it?"  
"No."

Naruto pouted alittle before remembering that in the contract that it said that he could request things of the Dom.

"Sasuke, can I request something?"

Sasuke was fairly surprised that Naruto fell into the role of the submissive very easily, and decided to indulge him a bit.

"Yes, you may."  
"Can you kiss me again?"

Sasuke didn't answer but began to kiss Naruto as per request. He was after all only going to do as requested this once.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up feeling oddly warm. He stretched his arm out and found it connecting to something. He turned around and saw Sasuke, asleep, with his arm wrapped protectively around his waist. The blonde let a small smile grace his face as he took in Sasuke's features. He might as well do that since the raven was this close to him and vulnerable. He realized that Sasuke's eyelashes were kind of long and just as black as his hair and eyes. Then his eyes drifted to his lips, memories from last night floated into his mind.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the memory of how these lips had kissed him into oblivion. He lets his fingers ghost over the lips of the other. He was wondering what would happen if he were to kiss him right now.

"If you do it, I'll punish you"

That honest to God scared Naruto so much that he rolled out bed and fell on to the floor. Hard.

"D-Damn it! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Sasuke actually chuckled at that. Of course he chuckled, it was fucking hilarious. Naruto was currently on the floor rubbing his ass, he had no pants and only a big shirt. At some point during the night, Sasuke ordered him to put back on the shirt after the kiss request.

"Did I scare you that bad Dobe?"  
"Tch!...Teme"

Sasuke got out of the bed and helped Naruto off the ground and pulling him against his body and diving into his mouth for a third time. Since last night, Sasuke's kisses are very welcomed by the blonde, who kissed back feverishly. The kiss, sadly, only lasted for a moment before Sasuke pulled back and admired Naruto's flushed face and slightly bruised and wet lips.

"W-Why did you stop?" He panted out wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck , keeping their bodies in close proximity of each other.

"Because, we have other things to do than kiss all day long Naruto. We have matters to discuss"

With that said Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He sat down on the bed so the cerulean blue-eyed man was straddling him. Naruto didn't unwrap his arms from around Sasuke and even tighten the grip his legs had around Sasuke.

"And what would you like to discuss _Sasuke-kun_?" Naruto whispered into his ear.  
"If you keep doing things like this I will fuck you. Hard, with no preparation." Naruto immediately stopped his teasing. He knew if Sasuke did that, he wouldn't be able to sit or walk right for a very long time. Not to mention it would hurt like hell.

"Good. Now since you signed the contract, you are officially my Submissive. You understand that right?"  
"yes, I do" Naruto didn't get where Sasuke was going with this .  
"And as my Sub, I will have you do some mundane tasks, and of course sensual tasks, right?"

Naruto nodded his head, he thought as much happen. It basically said the Dom owned the sub and could make them do anything that they wanted.

"Now Naruto, we need to set some rules and boundaries. As well the acts that I can do to you."  
"But if im your Sub then shouldn't you be able to do anything to me and I wouldn't have a say in it?"  
"No and Yes. Some Dom and Sub relationships work like that but not the relationships that I have been in. I would much rather have my partner screaming out my name pleasure than telling me to spare them."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a surge of Jealousy go through his body when he heard that. Just how many people has Sasuke been with? Was he going to get bored and throw him away like he did with the other Sub's he probably got bored of. That thought filled him with nothing but dread. He honestly hadn't even thought that Sasuke had other Sub's before him. He just thought this was a first for him. But now that he thought about it, Sasuke is a rich and totally sexy guy. Of course he would have had others.

"Stop having unnecessary thoughts Dobe"

That snapped him away from his internal pity party. He couldn't understand why he feeling so strongly about this. He really was thinking unnecessary things.

"Did you have other Subs?" The question just slipped out by accident, he slapped his hand over his mouth and expected Sasuke be upset but all he saw were calm onyx eyes staring deep into his.

"Yes, I have."  
"W-What happened to them?" He couldn't help but question further. He knew he was prying into Sasuke's personal life but he just had to know.

"The contract between us was terminated." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and knew he wanted more info than that. "She broke the most important rule. She had slept with another Dom."

Naruto gasped at what he heard. Who in their right mind would want to cheat on Sasuke, the man was freaking _ADONIS_ for god's sake? Only a real idiot would do that. But Naruto was more relieved to hear that whomever it was, was fired or whatever because they cheated, and not because Sasuke got bored with them. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on his cheek and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"  
"I'm just really thankful for the idiot who cheated on you."  
"Why the hell, would you be thankful for something like that?" Sasuke said furrowing his eyebrows at the nonsense Naruto was spurting.  
"Because, if they didn't cheat. You wouldn't have asked me to be your Submissive."

Sasuke just shook his head and smirk. He choose a unique one this time. But he realized that the conversation was going in the wrong direction. Damn, Naruto was really good at throwing him off topic and deep down Sasuke knew that this would only be happening more.

"Well, now that we got your insecurities out of the way, let's talk about the acts that I will be doing to this body." He smirked more when he saw Naruto pouting.

"Some of the acts that I will be doing to you are-"  
"Wait! Can you not tell me?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this. Who wouldn't want to know what someone was going to do. Some of the things that Sasuke are into were kind of hard core and he needed to know it was alright for him to do them.

"Naruto, are you sure that-"  
"Please don't tell me _Daddy. _I want it to be a surprise."

Naruto wasn't sure what came over him to call Sasuke Daddy but it did throw Sasuke off. The next thing Naruto knew he was laying on his back and Sasuke was laying in between his legs again. His normal onyx eyes were a dull black and half mast. He looked so freaking aroused, that Naruto couldn't help but bite his own lip at the sexual aura rolling off Sasuke.

"What did you just call me?"  
"… I called you Daddy. You don't like it when I call you Daddy?"

Naruto knew he was toying with Sasuke. It was so damn obvious that Sasuke liked being called Daddy. He could even _feel_ just how aroused he was.

"No. I like it. Say it again." He whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, nipping at his earlobe.  
"Hmm _Daddy_… don't stop." Naruto moan when Sasuke began sucking at the base of his neck where his pulse was. Sasuke complied and sucked harder. He knew there was going to be bruise when he was done but for right how, he didn't give a damn. Naruto is going to scream his name for the rest of the morning.

* * *

_**Okay, i know i shouldn't have done that. I just should have wrote the rest of the lemon. But you know. Im having just a little bit of writers block at the moment. So don't blame me. Blame the cock blocking writers block. But to make it up to you, Ill have that juicy lemon waiting for you in chapter five...Next Week. Sorry. And thanks a bunch for reading. Reviews are also very welcomed. bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for the late update. I had completely forgotten to post the chapter last night. Soto repay you guys ill be posting a chapter tomorrow.**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly. He had no idea why it felt so good. Sasuke for asked a tie, in fact he asked him for two. Naruto would have never expected for Sasuke to use one of the ties and tie his hands above his head and the other to blindfold him.

The blonde's back arched in pleasure as Sasuke teased another nipple. He wasn't doing anything extremely erotic. The raven rolled Naruto's now hard nipples between his forefinger and thumb slowly. The slow and almost torturous buildup of pleasure is what was ever so slowly pushing him over the edge. Sasuke's smirk widen as he watched a sliver of saliva trail down the side of his Sub's mouth. He body so lewd and responsive, almost sensitive.

"Naruto…" he whispered into his ear and watched in satisfaction as the blonde shivered at the sound of his name and Sasuke's hot breathe against his ear.

"Yes."  
"Yes _what?_"  
"Yes Daddy"

Sasuke smirked even more. Every time his little vixen called him that he just wanted to bury himself in him. Sasuke couldn't wait for that moment to come. Naruto hadn't had on any underwear since last night. Another order issued by the Dom. Sasuke lightly coated his fingers in saliva and pushed them slowly in Naruto.

The blonde's eyes widen under the blindfold in shock. He hadn't been with anyone for a seriously long time and the feeling of having something inside of him was foreign. He whimper in pain slightly as Sasuke started to stretch him.

"I-It hurts, Daddy…" he whimpered hoping that it would get Sasuke to stop or go slower. It worked.

"Naruto, when was the last time you had sex?"

The question came as a surprise to him and for a little while he was absolutely speechless. How had Sasuke even came to conclusion. The last he had sex with anyone didn't even apply to this situation. The next thing Naruto knew, he screamed loudly in pain. Sasuke had slapped him on the ass. Hard.

"I _asked_ you a question Naruto."

Naruto hadn't even realized that Sasuke had flipped him onto his knees. But then he got another hard slap on the ass, he stilled hadn't answered his Dom's question yet.

"A-About 9 years ago d-daddy"

Had Sasuke just heard properly. _9 years. No had touched this body in 9 years!?_. He was shocked. He was right to think that Naruto wasn't a virgin but he thought that the Dobe had sex a few times a month, but 9 whole years was a different story. How the hell hasn't he suffered from blue balls yet?

"Do you masturbate." He didn't even phrase it like a question.  
"No daddy, I don't have time to do things like that…"

Naruto wasn't gonna lie if any asked if he was embarrassed. His face was so damn red, which Sasuke's fingers are only partly to blame. He didn't understand why he cared. All he heard was growling before he felt his body being yanked up and the tie around his hands gone. He expected the blindfold to come off next but it never left his face.

"Why didn't you say something!"

Sasuke was pissed as fuck. He didn't even for moment think that Naruto has been out of the sex scene for this long. He pushed his fingers deep into Naruto, he thrusted his fingers hard and fast into the tight hot place. Naruto whimpered louder and clutched onto Sasuke's shoulders. He didn't think anymore, all that was going through his mind is the pain and slight pleasure he felt as Sasuke assaulted his hole.

Small beads of sweat came down his forehead as the raven grinded his fingers in Naruto's special bundle of nerves causing him to cry out and precum. Needless to say Sasuke was getting very impatient, and Naruto's moans wasn't helping his situation. He had to do something fast before he scared Naruto away with his violent sex kinks.

"Naruto, I want you to service me"

He unwrapped his arms from around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled out the dominate fingers. He felt around until he found what he was looking for, Sasuke had already had his pants undone and his dripping cock waiting for the blonde. Naruto took hold of his member and blushed. He was glad that he was blindfolded or else he might have hesitated with tackling Sasuke's impressive length. He gave it a lick and heard a low throaty moan coming for his dom. Naruto engulfed the raven's entire in his mouth. This earned him another delicious moan.

"Shit Naruto!"

He could feel the head of Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat but he didn't particularly care at the moment. He continued to suck and bobbed his head. He proceeded to rub his tongue along the slit of his cock, that's when he felt fingers gripping his golden hair tightly. He knew that he was doing a good job of servicing Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his limit fast approaching. The almost sinful coiling in the bottom of his stomach as he felt his limit getting closer. He didn't want to cum in Naruto's mouth. He could do that another time. He pulled his cock from Naruto's heavenly lips.

"Its good that you can suck dick like a pro but, right now I wanna fuck you senseless." He breathed out as he flipped Naruto around on his hands and knees. He spread Naruto's cheeks and dived in. Naruto screamed out in pleasure. There was no pain whatsoever and he loved it. Its like he felt it more blindfolded. He tried to get Sasuke to move but sadly he didn't.

"tell me _Naruto, _do you want it?"  
"Yes!" There was no hesitation as he spoke.  
"yes what?"  
"yes daddy, please!"

Naruto had never begged in his life but he was glad he did. Sasuke began to mercilessly fuck him from behind. He fisted the sheets between his finger and pushed into Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke deep inside of him. He wanted everything Sasuke would give him. And Sasuke delivered, he buried himself deep within Naruto. He loved the way Naruto's hole tighten around him with each hard thrust. He had a vice like grip around Naruto's hips. Some beautiful bruises are going to visible tomorrow.

Naruto had lost perception to everything around him. He only felt Sasuke. He only knew Sasuke. And right now all he wanted was to cum. But Sasuke refuses to let him. They have been going at it for hours. He never knew that Sasuke had this much stamina. He wanted nothing more to cum and pass out from exhaustion. And the scariest part was that his dom has been keeping him fully hard for the _entire_ time.

"P-Please let me cum daddy"  
"Why should i?" Naruto shivered as the deep baritone voice replied to his begging.  
"I-I want you to fill me up daddy. You said if I was good you would let me cum. _I've been a good boy daddy_"

At some point Sasuke had said if he behaved he would cum but that was a long time ago and if Naruto didn't cum soon, his body might force an orgasm. Which would be incredibly painful. He felt soft lips along his back.

"Fine, ill make you cum"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's member and gave one hard, rough thrust straight into his prostate. Naruto cum streamed out of cock in white pristine ribbons. The thick liquid spread across their chests. Naruto was squeezing him so deliciously tight that Sasuke cummed, his hot cum hitting Naruto's spot deadon, causing more cum to drip of his dick. Sasuke undid the blindfold and got a glimpse of Naruto's glazed out eyes before the blonde passed out.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter. This chapter was a pure lemon. And not to mention this is my first lemon. Please review and tell me how I did, or if there is anything I could improve upon. As always thank you reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, if Naruto thought having amazing sex with Sasuke was tiring, he was sorely mistaking. The raven haired man had been making _work. _He has been all over the office making calls, brewing coffee, making copies of multiple files. Sure he knew this job wasn't gonna be a walk in park but damn! He will never a get break.

Currently he was in Sasuke's office, working on Ipad. He had to make sure that everything was on schedule or else he was in for some serious trouble. The blonde unconsciously shivered, he wanted to know what would happen _if_ he were to mess something up. Would Sasuke do something to him inside of the office? He shook the thought away. He was still kind of sore room the day before. And Sasuke, at least, had the common courtesy to let he come in to work a day later. But that doesn't mean he hurts any less.

"Mr. Uchiha… there is a gap in your schedule."

Naruto while ranting about his ass still hurting from the sex, was kind of paying attention to the task at hand when he noticed it. A gap in the schedule, from 11:30am to 12:00pm. That was kind of strange to see. Its not like it could be a lunch break or anything. Sasuke had previously told that all he needs is coffee and dinner. So what could this gap be?

"Yes, I am fully aware of gap. I put it there myself, _Naruto_"  
"E-Excuse me?" Naruto stuttered out. Had he just heard properly or was he imagining it.  
"I'm quite sure you don't want me to repeat myself. Now, get over here."

Sasuke spoke in his dominative voice. A voice that commands anyone to do his bidding. And right now that person is Naruto. The blonde walked over to Sasuke, only to have the boy pull him onto his lap. He then felt soft lips attack his neck. He shivered and arched his neck more so Sasuke could do as he pleased with it.

"B-But we are at work" He mumbled, he felt a slight vibration in his neck.  
"Again, I am quite aware of that. This is the reason why there is a gap in the schedule Dobe"

It only took a minute for everything to click in his brain, the Teme actually allotted time for them to have sex at the office. He found hot and slightly disturbing at the same. Hot because Sasuke was amazing at sex and having it with him was literally orgasmic but disturbing because that means he plans out their sex routine. Naruto found that a little boring, he liked having random sudden sexual plays but when its charted and put into a schedule it just seems…..uninteresting.

"Stop thinking stupid things Naruto."  
"Are you really going to map out our sex plan?"

This caught Sasuke off guard. What does he mean by that and why did he say it like that. Like it was something he was uncomfortable with.

"No. I do things when I feel like, and how I feel like. Is there a problem?"  
he flipped Naruto around so that the blonde was straddling him in the chair.

"Its just that…. You put it on the schedule and I thought that maybe you are one of those… control freaks who do everything on a schedule you know." Naruto looked down on his lap and couldn't look up at Sasuke, he felt oddly embarrassed voicing this out to him. Normally he would have just walked away from him and just send in his two weeks' notice…. But he just didn't know why he didn't do that.

He felt chilly fingers wrap themselves around his chin and lift his head up. His deep azure eyes stared into Sasuke's obsidian depths. He felt the light touch of lips on his.

"Naruto there is a gap in the schedule because I really don't have anything planned for those times and I decided to use that time and get to know your body better." He said against his Dobe's soft pink lips.  
"I don't put everything I do on schedule."

Naruto let put a sign he didn't know that he had been holding. He thought that maybe Sasuke was gonna get mad and do something, but he was surprised at how gentle he was being at the moment. He smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around the others neck. He could feel his Dominant wrapping his strong arms around his waist, Pulling them closer together.

The kiss took a hot and passionate turn. Naruto's fingers were deeply embedded in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had a death like grip on Naruto's butt. It kind of hurt but at the same time he felt pleasure from it. He enjoyed the way Sasuke held him way too tightly. To him it was sign that he wasn't going to let go of him. He then felt his hair being tugged and couldn't help but wonder when Sasuke stop kneading his ass.

Warm lips left open mouthed kisses along the tan skin. Sasuke really loved how his blonde tasted. Sweet with a little bit of….ramen? It was a weird combination but he liked it none the less. He especially loved it when Naruto would say his name in short breathy gasps and tighten the grip on his dark locks. He wanted so bad to fuck him right now. But he knew that he was still sore from the last time did it and plus, anyone could walk in and see them. How was he going to explain why his cock is buried 8 inches inside his half naked, bruised, personal assistant? That's right, he can't.

The only he could do for now was make out with him. Suddenly s dinging noise could be heard coming from Sasuke's wrist. It was 12:00pm. Neither had realized that they have been sucking face for thirty minutes with the occasional gasps for air.

"H-How…"  
"Well Dobe, we did start exactly at 11:30am."

Naruto hadn't even realized that. But then he hadn't realized a lot of things. Like how he was sitting on top of Sasuke's desk with his shirt half buttoned. He hopped of the desk and took a few steps back from Sasuke and started to make himself presentable again. He went over to Sasuke and started to comb his hair into the proper position with his fingers.

"What are you doing?"  
"I messed up your hair, its only right that I put it back the way it usually is" Naruto pouted a little.

After Naruto finished with Sasuke's hair, there was a knock at the door. Naruto went over and answered it only to come face to face with an older looking version of Sasuke with longer hair.

"E-Excuse me but do you have an a-appointment?" He couldn't help but stutter. He could feel this aura around him. He couldn't quite place what it was but it felt powerful and _dangerous_.

"I don't need an appointment." He voice came out smooth and calm with an undertone of amusement. His voice was deep like Sasuke's but you could decipher what he was feeling, unlike Sasuke's.

"And w-what is y-your name S-Sir?"  
He chuckled, "My name is-"

"Itachi Uchiha"

It was Sasuke who spoke up, and he sounded not all happy for the other to be here.

* * *

_**Again, so sorry for the long wait. For the long wait. I have been so very busy lately and laziness took over. I also want to thank KyuoyaxCloud for giving me incentive for writing this weeks chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for the extremely long update. I ended up getting so busy with exam week and I accidentally started writing another SasuNaru fanfic. I hope to update the fic more regularly, since my time has freed up.**_

* * *

Naruto looked in absolute shock. _Itachi Uchiha? Another one?_ He mentally sighed. He could barely even handle Sasuke as it is and now he finds out that is a second one. His life was most definitely not going in his favor. Though he was glad that Itachi decided to come by after they finished their midday make out session. That was something he was not looking forward to explaining.

"Naruto, get over here."

The blondes head snapped in Sasuke's direction. He gasped. He has never seen such annoyance in anyone's face in the longest time. Actually he has never seen a face that angry ever in his life. He immediately went over his dom, only to be pulled in his lap. He was absolutely stunned. He opened his mouth to protest but got a glare that said if he questioned it he would be in a shit ton of trouble later on. So the best option was sit quietly and obediently on Sasuke's lap.

"What do you want _Itachi?_" Sasuke seethed out.  
"litte otouto, are you not happy to see your elder brother?"  
"No"

Itachi only seemed to be amused by Sasuke's annoyance. His sharp gaze left Sasuke and went to the blonde in is lap. Naruto looked away from his intense gaze, he lowered his head to hide his blush. He didn't hide it well enough since he got a painful pinch on his waist. His eyes snapped up to Sasuke's face and he shivered. The way Sasuke was looking at him now promised punishment later. The raven looked away from his sub and went to current cause of annoyance.

"What is it that you want Aniki?"  
"I see that you that have gotten another sub. Is he any good like the other one?"

That last comment seemed to piss him off as he actually growled. He gently removed Naruto from his lap and walked over to his brother, going toe to toe with him.

"_Is there something you want Itachi?"_ a killing aura rolled off his body as he addressed his brother. He really couldn't stand his brother. He had a tendency to take things from him. From books to girls. He even took his last sub. Sasuke wasn't going to let Itachi have his way this time. He wasn't going to take Naruto from him.

"Hmm not yet Otouto." Itachi said eyeing Naruto like a piece of meat. Naruto looked away from his gaze this time because if the uncomfortable feeling he got when Itachi was looking at him. He felt like his was the prey and Itachi the bloodthirsty predator.

"If you don't have anything to discuss with me, I suggest you leave" Sasuke turned his back and walked back to his desk. Itachi only smirked as if he had completed some sort of mission. He gaze once again landed on Naruto as turned to leave.

"Goodbye Otouto… Ill see you soon, Naruto-kun" He turned and left a shocked blonde and an extremely pissed raven.

The rest of the work day went on without a disturbance. Sasuke hadn't said much since his brother had left and Naruto wasn't going to try and get anything out of him. Naruto glanced down at the iPad and saw that if they didn't leave now that they were going to be late for a meeting.

"Mr. Uchiha, we need to leave now if we are to be on time for your appointment with… Orouchimaru Sannin."  
"Alright."

He stood up and went out the door. He stood at the doorway and waited. "Are you not coming, Mr. Uzumaki?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes, what?"

Naruto gulped and looked down at the floor. "Y-Yes..Sir" he wasn't sure what to say. He looked up and saw smirk on Sasuke's face and knew he answered right. At least he hoped that's what the smirk meant. The elevator ride was silent. It kind of reminded Naruto of the first elevator they shared going to the office when they had first met. They left the elevator and soon walked out the building to where a car was waiting for them. The ride inside the car was silent.

"I didn't know that you had a brother." Naruto chanced an innocent sounding statement. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, I do."  
"Why haven't you mentioned him before." This earned him and punch in the arm. Naruto held his arm in pain and was about to question why he did that, but he got that angered look again that made him choke on his words.  
"Sorry for asking"  
"Look Naruto, things between my brother and I are complicated. One day I might explain it to you."  
"Okay, Daddy"

Naruto had only said that to make Sasuke feel better. Even if he tried to hide his feelings, Naruto had way with telling how people really felt. Sasuke looked him and raised a delicate eyebrow before before pulling the blonde into his lap.

"Are you trying to tease me?" he whispered into Naruto's ear, nipping at the shell.  
"No, just trying to make you feel better"

Sasuke gave a small smile before kissing Naruto softly. He took the sexy blonde off his lap. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. They arrived at what seemed to be a casino. They were escorted to a back room where a creepy looking snake looking guy and another with large Harry Potter glasses. The meeting continued as normal until the host decided to give Sasuke a tour. The guy with glasses decided it was a good time to grab his ass. What a mistake he made. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room they were in. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. But he was beyond pissed to notice the looks.

"Listen here Harry-Motherfucking-Potter, you so much as touch me again and not even your fucking boss can save you!" Kabuto looked at him shock. Orouchimaru went over and grabbed his shoulder. Another bad mistake. Naruto turned his anger into him.

"Don't you fucking touch me Tom Riddle. Fucking Voldemort looking ass. I cant fucking stand perverts!" Naruto panted as his gave his finishing blow. His senses was snapped back to him when he heard someone clear their throat.

"I would believe that this meeting is over. We will talk later Mr. Sannin" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's collar and pulling him out of the casino. The car was already waiting outside so Sasuke opened the door and threw Naruto in before getting in and telling the driver to drive.

Naruto was too scared to even talk. He seriously messed up. He waited for Sasuke to blow up at him but when he heard nothing he looked to see Sasuke was hunched and his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Sasuke…" Naruto went to touch his shoulder but only seem to be the drop of water that broke the dam. Sasuke sat up straight and laughed. He laughed so hard that he was gripping his stomach. This for some reason made Naruto a little frightened.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed my little Harry Potter joke. XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has happened. **_

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and was very creeped out the laughing. He didn't know what to do or approach him right now.

"S-Sasuke…"

Said raven looked up and seemed to wipe a tear from his eye. He straighten his body and started to ffix his attire. He glanced over at Naruto and took in his frightened look. He thought for a moment what he should do. He had to admit Kabuto and Orouchimaru were major perverts but never had he thought that would could be described as Voldemort and Harry Potter. He wasn't sure if he should punish Naruto for insulting one of his business partners or reward him for putting him for putting them in their place.

"I have to admit that what you said is the funniest thing I have heard in my life. But you did insult one of my major business partners."

Naruto bit his lip in anticipation… wait anticipation? He was excited for the punishment that Sasuke was going to give him. Naruto lowered his head and blushed completely ashamed for wanting punishment, or at least that what he told himself.

"I-I'm sorry…"  
"Im sorry what?"  
"Im sorry s-sir"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "wrong answer" he leaned forward and told the driver to turn around and leaned back smiling slightly. "you do understand that I must punishment you. I can have you disrespecting people."

Naruto nodded his head and looked out the window. A part of wished that he had just listened to Sasuke and heard some of the things that would be done to him, he had no idea about what happen to him now. But why was his heart beating so fast right now. His body wouldn't calm down and the more he thought about it the more he hot he became.

"Are you already thinking about the things that im going to do to that body of yours hmm?" Sasuke said not looking looking at the blonde, he could feel the want and lust rolling off Naruto's body. If he turned to look at him now be would jump him right here in the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet, neither said a word or looked at each other. Naruto had never been inside Sasuke's house, matter or fact he has never seen Sasuke's house before. He was in awe. The house itself is actually a mansion he stared up it magnificence but before he could take it all in he felt a tug on his tie.

"Come on. Don't want me to impatient do we?" Naruto shook his head. He followed behind Sasuke silently. He soon was ascending a beautiful Mahogany staircase.

"Naruto, strip off your all your clothes except your work shirt." "  
"Yes daddy."

Naruto started to slowly strip down. He didn't know what was going to happen to him but he knew that he would more than likely enjoy it. He slowly slipped down his underwear. He glanced up at Sasuke and saw that he was enjoying the little show that he was putting on.

"Now, come over here and lay across my knees." He said starting to remove his belt. Naruto breathe hitched as he realized what Sasuke had in store for him. He made way over to him and laid himself over his Dom's knee. He then felt a silky material over his eyes. Sasuke had blinded him with his tie again.

He could feel when Sasuke's fingers ran down the curve of his ass. The first was soft and didn't hurt that much. But as it went on they got harder and rougher. He felt tears sting his eyes. Then he couldn't help but scream out when the leather of the belt connected to his already tender flesh. He went fast and hard. Sasuke had no mercy when giving each hit.

"D-Daddy, Im sorry! I wont do it again!"

Naruto screamed out, he wanted to move but he knew it would get worse if he did that. He begged for Sasuke to forgive him but it only made him hit harder. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't keep it in anymore. It was so painful.

"P-Please Daddy. I-Ill be good. I-I wont do i-it again!" He pleaded again. His face was wet with tears and sweat. His ass was completely red and slightly purple in some places. He was breathing hard and couldn't make proper sentences anymore. All he could was clutch onto the sheets to the side of Sasuke.

"Naruto…are you okay."

Sasuke asked turning the blondes body around and taking off the blind fold. He gasped slightly, Naruto eyes and cheeks were red from all the crying. He hadn't meant for it to be that painful. He couldn't help but feel guilty for causing him that much pain.

"D-Daddy… fo-forgive me…"

Naruto whimpered out. His hand reaching up and touching Sasuke's lightly. That only made Sasuke feel even more guilty.

"…I forgive you Naruto"

He wrapped around Naruto shaking form and brought him to the bathroom. He set Naruto down on the toilet and prepared bath for him. He filled the tub with warm water and put in some nice smelling soap. He gently removed the shirt that Naruto had on. The shirt was drenched in sweat. He put the shirt and lifted Naruto and placed him in the tub.

"I-It burns…" the blonde whimpered out slightly. Sasuke grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash down his body. He washed from the shoulders to the thighs. He bit his lip slightly.

"Get on your knees fro me"

Naruto nodded his head and shakily lifted himself up. He ended having to rest his weight Sasuke's shoulder.

"S-Sorry. I got your shirt wet…"  
"Its fine"

Sasuke washed and cleaned his Sub's body. He wrapped him up and carried him back to the bed room. He set him down on the bed and went over to his nightstand. He was digging through it for a while when he heard Naruto's voice.

"What are you looking for daddy?"  
"A salve"

He took out a tube and told his blonde to roll over on his stomach. He applied some to his hands and started to massage some on Naruto's enflamed ass. He heard when Naruto hiss out on pain. So he went slower and more gently. After he was done he gave his blonde one of his shirts for him to sleep. He placed him under the blankets. He was about to leave when he felt a small tug at the end of his sleeve. He turned around to see Naruto staring up at him.

"Don't leave…"

How could Sasuke leave after that. He took off his shirt and switched his slacks for pajama bottoms. He crawled into the bed next to Naruto. He gently spooned him being careful of his tender area. Sasuke clapped and the lights shut off.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke whispered into his Sub's ear.  
"I forgive you." Sasuke eyes snapped open when he heard that. He kissed Naruto's shoulder then the back of his neck, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and im very sorry again for the extremely late update.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Im so sorry for the extremely long wait. Life just seems to get in the way sometimes.

Naruto woke up the next morning his back feeling so warm. He tried to turn over but something or should he say someone was stopping his movement. He opened his tired eyes and behold! It was not what he expected. It was actually a wall of pillows that stopped his movement. He sat up and immediately winced. Naruto hand drifted down to backside and touched it gingerly. Memories of last night flashed through his groggy mind.

He hadn't known that spanking could be so…painful. He sat up and wobbled over to the door.  
"Sasuke?" he called out. He got a reply, it came from downstairs. He also got a waft of delicious food coming from that same area. The blonde knew that if he wasn't hurt, he would more than likely charge his way to the kitchen fork and knife in hand. But that was an impossibility right now; he took his time and made a slightly painful journey down the stairwell. He then followed the smell of food through wooden double doors.

"Sasuke?" the blonde looked to see his dominant, cooking breakfast. Waffles, eggs, and bacon.  
"Good Morning Dobe" the raven replied never taking his eyes away from the stove. He flipped a waffle onto the stack and set it to the side. "How do you feel?"

It took a few minutes to think about what he was talking about. His ass seemed to throb at the memory of the beating his poor rear end had suffered last night. But he remembered how sweet he had been after, even regretful. The blonde blushed when he remember how Sasuke had apologized and held him the night before.  
"Im f-fine" He stuttered out. He went to sit down and whimpered loudly. He felt arms wrap around his waist and his body being lifted into the air. "AH! S-Sasuke!?" he cried out clutching onto his shoulders.

"Calm down, I need to apply more salve. It will make you feel better"  
"I would feel better if you kissed my ass Teme!" Naruto retorted heatedly. He heard a light snort from the male carrying him and he couldn't help the pout forming on his lips.

Sasuke carried him to the living room and sat down, laying his blonde across his knee. He lifted the shirt just above his bruised cheeks. As soon as he saw the damage he inflicted on his Sub, that feeling of regret pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He pulled out the slave that he kept in his pocket fro when male below him and woken up. He opened the portable tube and squeezed a bit on his hand, he started to gently massage on his bum. He felt it when Naruto tensed then relaxed a bit at his touch. He went a little slower at applying the salve. He would add more and continue to rub it in. after a while he sat Naruto up and pulled his shirt back down.

The blonde sat calmly on lap. He turned and looked back at the raven, and was met with a onyx gaze, He bit his lap slightly before turning his body and straddling the man. He rested his face in the crook of his neck. Naruto just sat there for a moment before speaking. "Why did you hit me that hard?" he said into the porcelain skin.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak the closed it again. "It was punishment" He said first "But I took it too far" he added after a thought. He had never really had to explain to a Submissive before. It was entirely new to him. He felt when his blue eyed beauty breathed a sigh onto his neck. He lifted his head up so that he could look him in his cerulean blue eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto" he spoke softly before locking lips softly with him

The blondes lips part and kissed back, he couldn't help it, Sasuke was a good ass kisser. Naruto put his arms around his shoulders and flushed as he pulled back. He had already forgiven Sasuke for the beating his butt took last night. But he just didn't know that he would get that violent with him. He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss before removing from his warm lap. He grabbed his hand "Lets go eat some breakfast!" Naruto was intent on enjoying a non bossy Sasuke today.

Sasuke let himself be dragged back to the kitchen. He then watched as Naruto filled his plate with each of what he prepared. Sasuke then remembered something Naruto had said to him previously. He went behind the blonde and lifted up the shirt once again. He then began his assault of soft kisses on his rear end. The blondes back stiffen, he looked back, his face redder than a tomato. He opened his mouth to ask but decided against it. This only taught him what not to say around him.

"P-Please stop, lets eat okay?" Naruto said biting his lip. Sasuke looked up at him and smirk before giving a last kiss and walked over grabbing a yogurt from the fridge.

"you asked"  
"I did not ask for that!"  
"You did."  
"Did not!" Naruto protested ashamed. He piled on the food his plate and sat down on the chair more gently. Damn Bastard was fucking with his head and heart in different ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stared out the window in Boredom. Sasuke had forbidden him to leave the house until his bum was completely healed. He sighed then began to wonder the place. Sure he had had work to complete and he still did his duties as Sasuke's personal assistant, making calls and reminding him of appointments he had to keep but it was getting to him getting cooped up in this massive place.  
Not to mention, Sasuke hasn't laid a single hand on him. Not a touch and when they kissed it was small and quick, not passionate like when he first started.

"Does he still think I'm angry?"

Naruto thought out loud to himself. He was sure that he said he had forgiven him for the spanking. It was kind of his fault, after all he shouldn't have spoken to an important client like that anyway. Naruto plopped down onto the sofa, Sasuke wouldn't be home until 8 and it was still four more hours until he arrives.  
"What the fuck!" The blonde haired malle yelled out in exasperation. Why wouldn't Sasuke touch him. He fell back onto the soft couch an stared at the ceiling. He didn't understand. Of course he hasn't done anything wrong after that but still why the sudden celibacy. Naruto looked over at the clock and sighed. 4:30 pm. He sat up suddenly as an idea hit him. He ran upstairs and sat down a little too hard around the desktop. His butt doesn't hurt as bad as it used to but it was slightly tender. He logged on and started up a web search.

"What is it called when someone likes to be called 'daddy'?"  
His eyes opened up in surprise as he read through the hits and appeared on the screen.  
"This might work" he gave a devilish smirl, he copied a web page and hit print. Taking the sensual document with him to prepare for tonight.

Sasuke returned home that night expecting to see Naruto on the couch like he always had but to his shock, his blonde was no where to be found. Did something happen to him while he was out. Sasuke dropped his work gear and was about to make his way upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks. Was his eyes deceiving him?.

No, what was happening was truly happening. There stood Naruto cald in a he only could describe as a Lolita dress for child. The thigh socks only made the image more sexy but the stuffed fox brought a childish sense into it. The blonde gave him a shy smile and ran up to him, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"How was your day Daddy?"

Sasuke only nodded his head. The boy in front of him giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get you undress Daddy!" He spoke excitedly. Sasuke let himself be dragged by him. He even let him strip him. The currently sat on the edge of the bed, Naruto straddling Sasuke. He placed his stuff is next to them and patted it's head before giving his Dom a childish grin.

"Let's play Daddy"

That was where Sasuke drawer the line. If he did anymore he would end up hurting the male once again which is something that he would not want. "Naruto...stop...what is this?" He said rubbing his temples. He felt when the other lifted himself off and then a paper was slapped onto his chest. The raven raised one perfectly curved eyebrow and read through it.

"DD/lg. Daddy Dom and little girl. It s the kink that you like. I spent the whole day getting ready and you ignore and say now."

Naruto sounded a bit hurt by this. Sasuke threw the paper on the floor and brought his blonde close. Kissing him passionately, something they hadn't done in while. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was thinking of your body" he said against the other neck. Licking and nipping at the pulse that laid there. It was amazing how Naruto responded moaning softly.

"Then you don't hate me?"

"Of course, not" he said unzipping the dress and sucking on a pert rose bud. Sasuke think for a moment, where did the dobe get all this, but for right Noe he would focus on his sub. He would have never thought that his baby would get so pent up that he would look up kinks online. He smiled and stripped Naruto completely. He prepared him for one thing that he has been craving for. He would ask about the DD/lg later, but for right now. He had a sub to fuck. Naruto sighed softly loving the way Sasuke's tongue felt on his skin. He slipped his fingers into think jet black hair and held on tight for the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto let his head fall back as he felt his Dom, push fast and hard into his body. The blindfold around his eyes hid his vision, but he could only see white anyway. He couldn't take much more, his tan fingers buried themselves deep into dark obsidian hair as his voice let out high pitched moans. All too soon, the movement within him stopped. Taking shallow breathes, Naruto looked down and whimpered softly.

"Sa-Sasuke...don't stop"

The male below him only smirked, seeing his blondes face flushed and lips wet and bruised turn him on greatly. Though he wanted to see his eyes, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes glazed over in pleasure. That would only make him want Naruto more. Trailing his hands up his back, he felt when the male straddling him shiver, taking the end of the blindfold he untied it. The silk fabric fell from his eyes and he blinked slowly and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Wh-AHH~"

The words hadn't left his mouth yet when the man thrusted up into him and his head lulled back.

"Look at me"

The simple command made his body shudder, Naruto was starting to love to hear Sasuke's smooth baritone voice get dominating. It was the sexiest thing to hear. Forcing himself to unclench his eyes he looked down at the man and saw for the first time his aroused face. 'Damn, he so sexy' the golden-hair male couldn't help but think as he leaned his head down to kiss him. Without a second thought, he kissed back nipping on his pink flushed lips and smirked as he heard the male moan his name in estacy.

DING DONG

Sasuke broke the kiss to look downstairs, who hell could that be. And why did they chose this time to come and bother him. A soft hand brought his face back up and he gazed into those lustfilled blue eyes. They were begging him to ignore it and that was what he planned to do. Taking hold of his Sub's waist he moved deep within him and caused the man to moan louder and held on tighter. Naruto could feel his limit coming so fast. Just a little more and he would be on that cloud again. He had been waiting for this so long.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG.

Sasuke growled out in anger at the sudden and unwanted visitor who decided now would be the time to come and bother him. Naruto whimpered when he heard the growl come from his lips, the blond do wanted to continue but there was someone at the door and by the sounds of it the person had no intention of leaving until they saw Sasuke or got whatever they wanted from his home. Bracing himself on the other, Naruto pulled himself up and off of his Dom. His body shuddered a but at the sudden emptiness but the insistent ringing was annoying. Sitting down carefully next to him, he spoke.

"You should-"  
"Who told you to get off?"

Deep ceraluan blue eyes widen a bit before turning his head and flushed slightly. Shit. The look that Sasuke was giving him made small tremors rock throughout his body. Wrapping an arm around the man's neck, he climbed back on but didn't let him enter again. Tilting his head to the side a bit he leaned in and closed to the space between them but breaking the kiss. Seeing the youngest Uchiha all hot and bothered made him wanted to submit to him all over again and let the man to have his way with his body.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

But that wasn't gonna happen right now. The person seemed to be getting inpatient and it was wearing them both thin. Naruto looked down and grinned a bit. The male below him raised a meticulously trimmed eyebrow. What was he looking at that made him grin like an idiot.

"You've gone soft"

Sasuke looked down and to his horror his cute blonde was right. He had gone soft, not all the way but it was lacking in its usual girth and distressed him to an extent. Naruto got off him and this time there was no protest from Sasuke. The man took off the little reminder of clothing he had on and switched into one of Sasuke's shirts and sweats. Glancing over at the male behind him, he could see the slight devastation on his face.

"Ill go and answer the door."

Naruto giggled softly and gave the man a soft kiss begore going to answer the door. He wondered who it could be or who would have the balls to ring his doorbell do many times. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the person who disturbed them. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Sakura Haruno. It wa's surprise and a 's strange one at that. There the pinkette stood, her hair intentionally tousled, black heels and a long corduroy jacket that reached her knees. Naruto did my need to guess what was under that jacket, or should he say, what wasn't under it.

The girl looked at him and spoke not a word as she pushed her way past him and began to call out. "Sasuke! Master!"

The ravend moved downstairs after he dresses in some low riding sweats and a shirt, but he heard a shrill voice yelled his name and he knee that wasn't Naruto. Descending the stairs he glared down at the unwanted woman. Stepping carefully he walked past her and claimed Naruto''s lips. Just as he thought the blone practically melted in his hands. Breaking contact and smirked when he heard him whimper.

Turning his gaze over at that woman, his gaze harden. "Get out. Never come back."

Sakura shook her head wildly before stripping her body of the jacket that she wore. Underneath was lacy lingere that could be found at any Victoria Secret but what made it shocking that she was completely tied up. The rope around get breasts made them look a bit bigger and rope under her crotch had a knot in it. She let out a heartfelt sigh and opened the eyes that she hadn't realized she closed. Instead of Sasuke coming over and touching her like he used he instead stood next to that blond idiot with a look of completechnology disgust on his face. Her body jolted as he stepped to her, maybe this was one of those games he would play but instead he grabbed the jacket and three it at het, grabbing het arm and leading het out the door.

"But Master-"

A raised hand stopped her speech and a glared made her heart stop in fear. "I don't take whores as sub. Get out and never come back to my home again. Or else you'll find yourself put of a job." With that the man slammed the door shut. Naruto stood by and watched in shock at all the things that had been unveiled. Sakura was Sasuke''s submissive but now she's not.

"Sasuke...what the fuck was that?"

The raven sat down in the couch and patted his lap. The blond gave him a look and walked over before sitting down on him with his legs turned to the side. The man grabbed him by his waist and buried his neck into his chest. Naruto could help but cradle his head and stroke hi's hair softly.

"She was the sub that cheated on me."

Naruto looked down in shock at the man and gasped slightly. They had that type of relationship he would never have expected that from them. It took him but a moment before Sasuke added another detail.

"Before you defendecide her. That bitch fucked my brother"

_**I'm sorry for the long update wait. A lot stuff happened and I'm trying to catch up. Thank you for reading and please review**_


End file.
